Beverage dispensing systems of various types exist. Of particular interest is refrigerators with beverage dispensing systems that allow for beverages to be prepared. Yet problems remain. One problem is that although ac actuator or other control devices may be energized to initiate a dispensement, the dispensement may not occur as intended or the beverage being dispensed may not be the beverage intended either because it is a different type of beverage or a different strength of beverage. This may occur, for example, if a pump is fully or partially clogged or because the chemistry is depleted (such as if no beverage mix is available). Any of these types of problems may be frustrating and inconvenient for a user to diagnose and correct.
What is needed is a refrigerator with a beverage dispensing system which can detect whether a stream of beverage is present and/or characterize the stream being dispensed or provide other functionality which can be used to monitor the dispensement of beverages.